wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Aurelia Malys
"- Ruszajmy, Aurelio. Wyrżnijmy tych prymitywów razem, jak za starych, bardziej niewinnych czasów! ''- Nigdy nie byliśmy niewinni. Żadne z nas.'' ''- Nie, nie byliśmy. I bardzo się z tego cieszę."'' - rozmowa pomiędzy Traevelliathem Sliscusem a Aurelią Malys Aurelia Malys - 'obecna Archontka Kabały Zatrutego Języka i była członkini Czarnego Serca, swego czasu konkubina Najwyższego Władcy Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubaela Vecta. Aurelia jest jedną z najinteligentniejszych przedstawicielek swojej rasy - powiada się że jedynie Lord Vect przewyższa ją swoim talentem do snucia wymyślnych intryg. Lady Malys przeszła w swojej karierze długą drogę - od zwykłej Kabalitki do współwładczyni Mrocznego Miasta a potem z wygnanej konkubiny do roli wybranki Cegoracha, mającego dość siły i wpływów by obalić swojego byłego kochanka. Jej historia, chociaż spisana krwią milionów, daleka jest od końca. thumb|280px|[https://www.deviantart.com/acolytenaerina/art/Lady-Malys-759821876 Fanart odzwierciedlający opis Aurelii Malys] Historia Początki Aurelia Malys przyszła na świat wiele lat po tym, jak Lord Vect przejął absolutną władzę na Mrocznym Miastem. Niewiele jednak wiadomo o jej najwcześniejszych latach, poza tym że dołączyła do Kabały Zatrutego Języka - prestiżowej organizacji, szczycącej się największą ilością Prawdziwie Urodzonych wśród swoich rang. Wciąż żywe na dworach Mrocznych Eldarów plotki opowiadają, że Aurelia od najwcześniejszych lat była znacznie inteligentniejsza niż jej pobratyńcy i że zza kulis manipulowała wyborem przyszłych Archontów Zatrutego Języka, kierując tym samym przyszłością Kabały. Ciężko stwierdzić ile prawdy kryje się w tych słowach. Jeśli nawet Aurelia bawiła się w takie gierki, to wydaje się, że szybko jej się one znudziły. W M37 Lady Malys przejęła władzę nad Zatrutym Językiem, zostają Archontką swojej Kabały. Jak miało się okazać, najlepszą w całej jej historii. Powolna śmierć orkowej hordy W 345.M37 Kabała Zatrutego Języka weszła w konflikt z orkowymi piratami, których baza znajdowała się na planecie Graegus. Obcy w jakiś sposób urazili Lady Malys, a jeśli jest coś czego Mroczni Eldarzy bardzo nie lubią, to gdy ktoś wchodzi im na dumę. Kobieta własnoręcznie pojmała thumb|296px|Symbol orkowych piratówjednego z tamtejszych Burszujów, po czym przetransportowała go do Mrocznego Miejsca, gdzie przekazała go pod "opiekę" swoich Lhamaeans. Trucicielki dostały jasne instrukcje, co mają zrobić z pojmanym Orkiem. Kilka tygodni później Lady Malys uderzyła wraz ze swoimi siłami prosto na Graegus, wywalczając sobie drogę wprost do wypełnionej Orkami stolicy i wbijając ledwie-żywego Burszuja prosto na będącego wciąż w budowie Garganta. Zielonoskórzy szykowali się do dalszej walki z Zatrutym Językiem, Mroczni Eldarzy jednak rozpłynęli się w ciemności nocy gdy zorientowali się, że ich zadanie zostało wykonane. Nabity Ork szybko zginął, a jego ciało zaczęło wydawać miliony zarodników, każde jedno wypełnione straszliwą, morderczą toksyną. Zatrute zarodniki kompletnie spaczyły orkowy system reprodukcji, przez co z dnia na dzień populacja Graegusa zamiast rosnąć, zaczęła drastycznie spadać. Gdy Aurelia powróciła na planetę jakiś czas później, nie było mowy o bitwie - jedynie o wyrżnięciu niedobitków. Konkurs Vecta ''"- Nie masz duszy, Aurelio. ''- Oh, ależ oczywiście że mam, Traevelliathu. I pracowałam bardzo ciężko by upewnić się, że pozostanie ona tam gdzie jej miejsce. Między innymi zadając właściwie pytania we właściwym momencie."'' thumb|284px|Asdrubael VectPrzez następne stulecia Aurelia Malys skupiała się na zwiększaniu wpływów swojej Kabały. Dzięki sieciom szpiegów, mistrzowsko przeprowadzonym intrygom oraz własnemu sprytowi Lady Malys szybko wyniosła Zatruty Język na w wyżyny hierarchii Mrocznego Miasta. Kobieta zdołała również zyskać coś, czego nie zdołały zrobić biliardy istot w Galaktyce - zdobyła sympatię ze strony Arlekinów. Nikt nie wie jak dokładnie jak Lady Malys osiągnęła tak wielkie wyróżnienie i po prawdzie nikt nie odważył się spytać. Tym bardziej że historie opowiadają, że Aurelia zdobyła tak silną pozycję wśród galaktycznych cyrkowców, że Ci pozwolili jej odwiedzić legendarną Czarną Bibliotekę. Takie wyróżnienie wyrażało więcej niż tysiąc słów. Tak właśnie upływało życie Lady Malys, do czasu aż Najwyższy Władca Mrocznego Miasta, Asdrubael Vect, ogłosił konkurs. Wedle jego słów, pozycję u swojego boku dla tego Mrocznego Eldara, który znajdzie sposób by "otruć całe Imperium". Gigantyczny awans społeczny jaki był nagrodą przyciągnął miliony zainteresowanych i wprowadził konflikt w pomniejszych Kabałach, które były dotąd skupione wyłącznie na planach obalenia Vecta. Co jednak bardziej istotne, oferta przyciągnęła uwagę Aurelii, która natychmiast skontaktowała się z Arlekinami. To właśnie dzięki ich wiedzy odnalazła jedno jedyne miejsce w Galaktyce, w którym krył się artefakt który gwarantował jej zwycięstwo. Celem Lady Malys stała się planeta-kuźnia Verdigris IX, na której ukryte było Panaceum - starożytne STC, zawierające w sobie lekarstwo na każdą istniejącą chorobę. Obiekt ten mógł być więc wielką nadzieją dla Imperium i mógł ocalić biliony istot. Jego ukradnięcie mogło równać się metaforycznemu wbiciu zatrutego ostrza prosto w serce ludzkości. Bezpośredni atak na Verdigris IX nie wchodził jednak w grę. Planeta była broniona przez absurdalnie potężne siły - nie tylko przez Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej oraz Skitarii ale równiez przez Tytany z Collegia Titanica oraz imponującą obronę orbitalną. W tej sytuacji Lady Malys musiała zrezygnować z brutalnej siły i postawić na swój spryt. Statki Zatrutego Języka zaatakowały więc kręcącą się w okolicach flotę Orków, a następnie szybko wycfały się w okolice Verdigrisa IX. Zielonoskórzy połknęli haczyk - ich okręty wbiły się wprost w orbitalną obronę, po czym spadły na powierzchnię planety. Miłą niespodzianką było pozbycie się Legionu Tytanów, na którym wylądował gigantyczny Space Hulk. Poziom anarchii jaki zapanował na planecie pozwolił Lady Malys i jej Inkubom wylądować na powierzchnię, gdzie przebili się przez ochrony głównej kuźni. Kobieta wtedy ruszyła w pościg za Wysokim Fabrykantem, nim jednak zdołała go pojmać, ten zginął z rąk szalejącego Orka. Kobieta, podejrzewając że STC znajdowało się w konwoju zielonoskórych jadących w stronę Space Hulka, nakazała swoim siłom powietrznym zatrzymać pochód wspomnianych pojazdów. Misja zakończyła się sukcesem a Aurelia z gracją wskoczyła na Barkę Bitewną Mekaniaka, odbierając mu Panaceum i opuszczając pogrążony w konflikcie świat. Lady Malys sprezentowała Vectowi STC, a ten ogłosił ją zwyciężczynią konkursu. Najwyższy Władca zrobił dokładnie to co obiecał - przyjął ją do swojego wewnętrznego kręgu. Tym sposobem Aurelia stała się jednocześnie Archontką Zatrutego Języka i Czarnego Serca. Szczyt i upadek Pomiędzy dwójką największych umysłów Commorragh szybko nawiązała się nić porozumienia.thumb|Aurelia Malys według wizji https://www.deviantart.com/muju/gallery/ Z arówno Lord Vect jak i Lady Malys byli nieskończenie inteligentniejsi i bardziej ambitni niż reszta ich rasy. Najwyższy Archont prawdopodobnie cieszył się jej towarzystwem bardziej niż towarzystwem dowolnej innej istoty. Nie minęło wiele czasu nim Lady Malys z doradczyni Vecta stała się jego konkubiną. Przez ten okres kobieta była u apogeum swojej potęgi. Była wybranką Najwyższego Władcy, wielu uważało ją wręcz za współ-władczynię. Kobieta spędzała wolny czas spiskując wraz ze swoim wybrankiem oraz otaczając się najważniejszymi i najbardziej ekscentrycznymi członkami swojej rasy. Szczególnie polubiła się z Traevelliathem Sliscusem, Księciem Gwiazd. W tym okresie Homunkulus Trelexis dowiedział się, że Lady Malys posiada w swoich rękach Panaceum i bardzo zapragnął dostać je w swoje ręce. Kobieta przekazała mu to starożytne STC, a Homunkulus z radością zaczął wprowadzać w nich swoje poprawki. W ten sposób powstało Spaczone Panaceum, broń która potrafi zmienić wynik niejednej bitwy. Posiadacz tego urządzenia staje się praktycznie niewrażliwy na wszelkiego rodzaju trucizny a jego ciało jest w stanie wyleczyć się z najgorszych ran. Co więcej, Spaczone Panaceum jest w stanie zamienić każdy płyn w przerażająco morderczą toksynę. W Mrocznym Mieście jednak nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Vect pewnego dnia postanowił pozbyć się swojej konkubiny. Wielu twierdziło że przestraszył się jej inteligencji i wpływów jakie zdobyła pod jego skrzydłem, jednak sam Asdrubael i wielu jego podwładnych utrzymuje, że Najwyższy Archont po prostu znudził się obcowaniem z Archontką. Jakakolwiek motywacja stała za jego decyzją, Malys została potraktowana stosunkowo łagodnie - zamiast zginąć, została wygnana z Commorragh, mogła nawet zabrać ze sobą tych członków Zatrutego Języka, którzy byli gotowi za nią pójść. Co ciekawe, niektóre źródła twierdzą, że Lord Vect nigdy jej nie wygnał. Odstawił ją na bok, to jak najbardziej, jednak wygnanie było opcją którą ta postanowiła wybrać z własnej woli. Takie detale nie mają jednak znaczenia. Ważne że Lady Malys opuściła Mroczne Miasto upokorzona i zdecydowana zemścić się na swoim byłym kochanku. Wyzwanie Woli W przeciwieństwie do większości Wygnanych Aurelia i jej zwolennicy nie uciekli do materialnej Galaktyki, a w głębie Pajęczego Traktu. W tych dzikich i dziwnych korytarzach kobieta napotkała dziesiątki dziwnych, niespotykanych nigdzie istot. Jedna z nich miała jednak znacząco wpłynąć na jej przyszłe życie.thumb|239px|Rysopis Cegoracha W wyniku działań Arlekinów z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki (eng. Veiled Path) na drodzę Aurelii Malys stanął jeden z ostatnich żyjących Bogów Eldarskiego Pantenonu - Śmiejący Się, Cegorach. Bóstwo wyzwało Lady Malys na tzw. Wyzwanie Woli, pojedynek umysłów, którego zwycięzca miał zdobyć serce przegranego. Ku zdziwieniu wszystkich obecnych, Aurelia była w stanie stanąć naprzeciw każdemu wyzwaniu, jakie postawił przed nią Śmiejący Się, wygrywając tym samym Wyzwanie Woli. Cegorach, uznając swoją porażkę, wyciągnął swoje ostrze, wyciął kryształowe serce ze swojej piersi i zostawił obydwa przedmioty przed Lady Malys, samemu znikając w głąb Traktu. Aurelia, kierowana bardziej instynktem niż zdrowym rozsądkiem, wycięła własne serce i zastąpiła je organem należącym do Boga Arlekinów. Początkowo wydawało się, że ciało ani psychika Lady Malys nie zmieniły się pomimo tego drastycznego kroku. Zawiedziona kobieta zabrała ostrze będące bronią Cegoracha i opuściła miejsce pojedynku. Po jakimś czasie Aurelia postanowiła wziąc sprawy w swoje ręce. Zamiast ruszać głębiej w Pajęczy Trakt, zawróciła w stronę Commorragh. Jej celem była zemsta na byłym kochanku oraz przejęcie tronu. Zdobywając wpływy Kobieta oczywiście nie pokazywała się publicznie w towarzystwie zwolenników Vecta - bardzo chętnie robiła to jednak wśród jego wrogów oraz Archontów którzy nie byli znani jako najwięksi fani reżimu Tyrana. Wkrótce Lady Malys stała się znaczącą osobą na dworach spiskowców, zyskując wielu przyjaciół oraz eliminując szpiegów byłego kochanka i wrogów Vecta dość głupich, że swoją porywczością mogli zniszczyć jej plany. Tam gdzie Aurelia nie była w stanie dostać się sama, wysyłała Arlekinów, którzy nadal byli jej lojalni, mimo że ta zaczęła nimi pogardzać po wydarzeniach z Wyzwania Woli. Gdzieś w tym okresie Aurelia skorzystała z usług Groeviańskich Diabłów, elitarnej organizacji reptiliańskich łowców głów, którzy mieli długą historię całkowitego niszczenia swoich celów, nieważne jak trudne do wykonania było zadanie. Celem który dla nich wyznaczyła był jej stary znajomy, Książe Sliscus. Nie wiadomo do końca dlaczego kobieta chciała pozbyć się Węża, wiadomo jednak że gdy Diabły zawiodły, nie próbowała już go zabić. Oczywiście spiskowanie przeciwko Lordowi Vectowi wymagało ciągłego przypływu dusz oraz innych cennych materiałów, by opłacać chciwych Drukharii, więc Aurelia kontynuowała swoje rajdy na galaktyczną przestrzeń. Jej działania przyciągnęły w końcu uwagę Imperium, które wysłało Szwadrony Śmierci by zajęły się Archontką. Kobieta jednak dobrze zacierała za sobą ślady - jedynie jeden Marine, Correus, był w stanie wpaść na jej trop. A przynajmniej tak mu się zdawało. Trop okazał się być zwykłym oszustwem, a Brat Correus zamiast natrafić na Lady Malys, wpadł prosto w objęcia Homunkulusów. Marine ostatecznie zdołał uciec, jednak Szwadrony Śmierci nigdy nie odnalazły Aurelii. Najazd na Fenris "- Ha! Oh, cóż za wspaniały dowcip! Widziałaś to, Aurelio? ''- Widziałam. Ciężko było to przegapić.'' ''- Czyż to nie było wspaniałe? Dosyć ekscytujące, nie sądzisz?'' ''- Szczerze mówiąc mogłabym się obyć bez tego incydentu."'' - dyskusja między Księciem Sliscusem i Lady Malys po tym jak zostali zaatakowani przez Krakena thumb|266px|Traevelliath SliscusW 641.M41 Aurelia Malys dostała zaproszenie na Ucztę z Okazji Przesilenia Zimowego, zorganizowaną przez Travelliatha Sliscusa. Kobieta znała pirata dość dobrze, by wiedzieć, że gdziekolwiek był, do przesilenia zimowego było tam daleko, niemniej postanowiła udać się na przyjęcie. Jak niemal każdy z gości Sliscusa, miała w tym swój ukryty cel. Sliscus był w opinii Aurelii jednym z trzech (oczywiście po Vectcie i niej) najsprytniejszych Mrocznych Eldarów w historii. Kobieta zapragnęła zyskać jego wsparcie w swojej cichej wojnie z Asdrubaelem Vectem. Lady Malys po przybyciu na okręt Sliscusa, Nieustanną Agonię, ''została zaczepiona przez Prorokinię Cieni, potężną psioniczkę należącą do nieznanej Trupy Arlekinów, która poprosiła ją o zapoznanie z Księciem Gwiazd. Aurelia zgodziła się, chociaż niechętnie. Lady Malys brała dosyć aktywny udział w Najeździe na Fenris - towarzyszyła Sliscusowi w jego polowaniach na Wulfeny, odkryła spisek na życie Księcia przeprowadzany przez członków jego Orszaku, Lhamaenę Myrthę i Homunkulusa Jhynkera oraz uzmysłowiła Wężowi, że Kosmiczne Wilki wiedzą o inwazji i przeprowadzają kontratak. W czasie swojego pobytu na Fenrisie dwukrotnie próbowała przekonać Sliscusa by do niej dołączył i za każdym razem słyszała odmowę. Lady Malys była również świadkiem walki Księcia z Krakenem, najstraszliwszym stworem zamieszkującym Fenris i użyczyła mu swoich Mandrejków, by ten mógł zamknąć oddział prowadzony przez Lukasa Łgarza w perfekcyjnie zaplanowanej pułapce. Gdy okazało się że pułapka nie była tak perfekcyjnie zaplanowana, Sliscus wysłał Lady Malys by poprowadziła oddział składający się z Mandrejków i swojego sslythańskiego ochroniarza, Slega, przeciwko bandzie Lukasa. Aurelia podeszła do tego zadania jak do polowania na każdego Kosmicznego Marine - na jej nieszczęście miało się okazać, że Lukas jest jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Po tym jak Kosmiczne Wilki pozbyły się Mandrejków i zabiły Slega, Aurelia została otoczona.thumb|left|250px|Lukas Łgarz Chociaż raniło to jej godność, kobieta zgodziła się pertraktować z wojownikami Lemana Russa. Lady Malys wiedziała że Sliscus nie pomoże jej obalić Vecta i była już zmęczona przebywaniem na Fenrisie, więc zgodziła się wprowadzić Kosmicznych Marines do obozu Księcia. Malys i Łgarz doszli do porozumienia - udadzą się do pojazdu Lady Malys i będą udawać martwych, do czasu aż nie zostaną wprowadzeni przed oblicze Sliscusa. By upewnić się że Aurelia nie będzie niczego kombinować, Lukas zainstalował w jej pasie ładunki wybuchowe - gdyby chociaż spróbowała sięgnąć po broń, jej ciało natychmiast by eksplodowało. Grupa przedostała się do obozu, jednak ich spisek został odkryty przez trucicielkę Sliscusa, Myrthę. Aurelia i Lukas zdołali ją jednak przekonać, by zamiast donieść na nich Księciu, dołączyła do intrygi. Aurelia i Myrtha przyprowadzili Marines przed oblicze Księcia. Gdy doszło do walki, Lukas nakazał Lady Malys wspomóc jego ludzi w walce, pod groźbą odpalenia ładunków. Do tego czasu jednak Aurelia zdołała ściągnąć z siebie bomby i wraz ze swoją nową sługą, Myrthą, uciekła z Fenrisa. Rajd na Szary Całun thumb|300px|Szary CałunW 944.M41 Kabała Zatrutego Języka skierowała swoją uwagę na Szary Całun - imperialny świat-ul o bardzo wysokiej populacji. Lady Aurelia spędziła całe miesiące, tworząc strategię która pozwoli jej zdobyć miliony ludzkich dusz. Zapowiedziała, że planeta upadnie w mniej niż dzień. Lata po rajdzie Imperium zdołało ustalić jego dokładny, przerażający przebieg: *'1 - PIERWSZA GODZINA - 'znajdujące się w systemie skanery zostają uciszone przy pomocy mrocznoeldarskich lanc. Systemy zostają zniszczone dokładnie w momencie trwania rozbłysku słonecznego, więc nikogo na planecie nie dziwi utrata kontaktu. Szary Całun pozostaje ślepy i głuchy. *'2 - CZWARTA GODZINA - 'Platforma Obrony Orbitalnej ''Wyzywający Anioł ''tajemniczo ucicha. Scourgy przedostają się na jej pokład, wyłączając główny generator. Pozbawieni światła, komunikacji i dostaw tlenu gwardziści nie mogą nawet wezwać pomocy. Na nic by się im ona zresztą nie zdała - Mandrejki zaczęły już wychodzić z cienia, rozpoczynając swoje polowanie. *'3 - SIÓDMA GODZINA - 'Imperialny okręt bojowy, ''Młot Dumy, ''dostaje rozkaz udania się w okolice ''Wyzywającego Anioła ''by dowiedzieć się dlaczego ten przestał odpowiadać. Kapitan prywatnie przeklina niekompetencję Planetarnych Sił Obronnych, niemniej wyrusza w drogę. Nigdy nie dociera do celu. *'4 - ÓSMA GODZINA - ''Młot Dumy zostaje nagle i brutalnie zaatakowany. Roje Brzytwoskrzydłych Myśliwców oraz Voidravenów pojawiają się z nikąd, wyniszczając okręt i kompletnie niszcząc jego tarcze oraz najważniejsze działa. Dosłownie zaślepieni natłokiem wrogów zaloganci nie są w stanie obronić się przed pociskami, które przebijają się przez hangar ''Dumy. ''Samo uderzenie powoduje jedynie pomniejsze zniszczenia, niemniej pociski szybko wypuszczają Plagę Marionetek, która dociera do mostka dowodzącego. Chwilę później załoga traci kontrolę nad swoimi ciałami, a plaga zmusza ich by zawrócili okręt i obrali nowy cel. Załogantów opanowuje szaleńczy, rozpaczliwy śmiech, w czasie gdy ''Młot Dumy ''przebija się przez atmosferę Szarego Całunu. Wyruszając perfekcyjnie wykalkulowanym szlakiem okręt uderza wprost w twierdze będące siedzibą Czwartego Regimentu PDF'u, niszcząc kompleks w wielkiej nawałnicy plazmy, która zabija setki tysięcy żołnierzy. *'5 - DZIEWIĄTA GODZINA - 'pod atmosferyczną zasłoną spowodowaną upadkiem ''Młota Dumy ''liczne siły Korsarzy, Grabieżców i Venomów wylatują z Pajęczego Traktu nad kontynentem Morlos. Bez Czwartego Regimentu, mało kto w ogóle staje im na drodzę. Elitarne siły składające się z Inkubów, Prawdziwe Rodzonych Kabalitów i Scourgów przebijają się przez obronę Generatorum Primus, z radością wyżynając każdego na swojej drodzę i usuwają z Generatorów Plazmy zainstalowane ograniczkini. Przez następną godzinę generatory pracują z niesamowitą intensywnością, aż w końcu nadmiar energii powoduje niszczycielską eksplozję. Gigantyczna fala energetyczna wyłącza elektronikę na Morlawi i wielu innych zakątkach planety. Tarcze Energetyczne oraz Lasery Obronne zostają pozbawione energii i cichną bez ostrzeżenia. Siły prowadzona przez Lady Malys, które dotąd przebywały na niskiej orbicie, czekając na okazję, uderzają na Morlawię. Do czasu aż zapasowe generatory się włączają, obrońcy już dawno są zgubieni. *'6 - OD GODZINY JEDENASTEJ DO DWUDZIESTEJ - 'wieści o ataku na Ul Morlawię docierają do reszty mieszkańców Szarego Całunu. Pozostałości PDF'u mobilizują się. Na południowym kontynecie, Larnosie, siły imperialne są zmuszone do ciągłego ruchu, gdyż Zatruty Język uderza w nich ilekroć robią jakikolwiek postój. Valkirie latają nad planetą, przenosząc ze sobą gotowych do walki żołnierzy, którzy jednak zawsze docierają na miejsce za późno. W wielu przypadkach Gwardziści zostają zaatakowani świeżo po mobilizacji, a następnie zagnani i zmasakrowani przez Sępy i Wychy. Na kontynencie Sarlon 1 i 5 Regimenty PDF'u przeprowadzają masywną mobilizację, po odebraniu opętańczych, mrożących krew żyłach krzyków nadawanych z Salaradzkiego Ula. Żołnierze przyjeżdżają w swoich Chimerach i Tauroxach, nie odnajdując jednak nawet śladu życia. Jakież jest ich przerażenie, gdy przeprogramowani Serwitorzy wyskakują zza mgły, wystrzeliwując chmury bojowych stymulantów. Pędąc pod wpływem fioletowych gazów, Gwardziści rzucają się na siebie nawzajem, mordując się w niezrozumiałym szale, aż cały ulice pokrywają się krwią. Na południowym kontynencie, Galmarze, żołnierze 2 Regimentu odnajdują statek, przy pomocy którego ewakuują siebie i cywili. Nikt nie jest świadom, że na okręcie czekają pasażerowie na gapę. Groteski śpią spokojnie pod pokładem, zamrożeni w swych nastawionych pojemnikach. Umieszczony na nich timer szybko zbliża się jednak do zera. Gdy nadchodzi odpowiedni moment, straszliwe potwory budzą się do życia i wsparci odpowiednimi stymulantami, zaczynają wyżynać tak żołnierzy jak i niewinnych załogantów. Dowódcy obrony Galmaru mogą jedynie patrzeć bezradnie, jak ślady okrętu znikają nad planetarnym oceanem. *'7 - DWUDZIESTA PIERWSZA GODZINA -''' pozbawieni jakiegokolwiek wsparcia, rzuceni w objęcia ciemności mieszkańcy Morlawi są ścinani przez bezlitosnych Xenosów. Siły Adeptus Arbites są w stanie stawiać jedynie symboliczny opór, podczas gdy elita Szarego Całunu zamyka się w swoich złoty grodach, odwracając się od ludzi których obiecali bronić. Ten ruch ich jednak nie ocalił. Do czasu aż resztki Planetarnych Sił Obronnych docierają do Morlawi, jego populacja kończy zamknięta w klatkach Lady Malys. Żadne z milionów mieszkańców nigdy nie zobaczy swojego domu Przez wielu imperialnych badaczy Rajd na Szary Całun jest uważany za idealny przykład skuteczności Mrocznych Eldarów. Rebelia Aurelii Malys Kobieta następne lata spędzała w Commorragh, powoli i ostrożnie powiększając siatkę swoich zwolenników. Wiadomo że spiskowala wspólnie z Aestrą Khormys, Archontką Kabały Obsydianowej Róży oraz utrzymywała kontakty Sh'kirą, Arlekinką która która profesjonalnie walczyła na Arenach, do czasu aż obudził się w niej jej potencjał psioniczny. Po jakimś czasie w zachowaniu Aurelii Malys zaczęły zachodzić poważne zmiany. Kobieta zaczęła spędzać więcej czasu w całkowitej samotności, wpatrując się w lustro. Nieliczni, którzy postanowili ją szpiegować i przeżyli opowiadali, że kobieta potrafiła godzinami opętańczo się śmiać. Czasem z jej gardła wychodził więcej niż jeden głos. Jej umiejętności walki również znacznie się poprawiły - o ile wcześniej kobieta była godną przeciwniczką, o tyle teraz była prawdziwym awatarem zniszczenia na polu bitwy. Pod koniec M41 szpiedzy thumb|288px|Brama Khaine'a - jedyny gwarant bezpieczeństwa CommorraghAurelii donieśli jej, że Brama Khaine'a, starożytna bariera oddzielająca Commorragh od szalejących prądów Osnowy, zaczyna się załamywać. Co więcej, Asdrubael Vect przeniósł w okolicę Bramy te Kabały, które spiskowały bądź wciąż spiskują przeciwko niemu. Kobieta zaczęła się obawiać, że Vect chce doprowadzić do demonicznej inwazji, w celu pozbycia się swoich rywali. W tezie tej utwierdził ją tajny rajd, jaki Najwyższy Władca przeprowadził na planetę Bakka, z której porwał masę Pariasów. Nie wykorzystał ich jednak w celu zabezpieczenia Bramy, a postanowił trzymać ich w swoim pałacu. Prawda była taka, że Brama Khaine'a była nie do naprawienia i Lord Vect próbował wszystko przygotować w taki sposób, by demoniczna inwazja wyrządziła jak najmniej szkód. Przeniesienie w tamte okolice zdradzieckich Kabał miało miły benefit pozbycia się rywali, ale chodziło głównie o związanie walką pierwszej fali demonów, bez zbytniego nadwyrężania sił Najwyższego Władcy, Pariasi również byli zabezpieczeniem na wypadek otwarcia Bramy, nie mieli jak temu zapobiec. Aurelia nie miała jednak prawa o tym wiedzieć. W 995.999.M41 Lady Malys, obawiając się że Asdrubael będzie próbował doprowadzić do otwarcia Bramy Khaine'a, otwarcie rozpoczęła rebelię w Rdzeniu Commorragh. Setki tysięcy Kabalitów, Wych i Arlekinów lojalnych wobec Malys bądź Vecta rozpoczęło brutalną wojnę w obrębie dzielnicy, nie mając pojęcia, że każde z nich pragnie tego samego - powstrzymania Mrocznego Miasta przed upadkiem. By ironii stało się za dość, przelana krew oraz opętańcze jęki walczących ściągnęły pod Bramę nieprzeliczone ilości demonów, zwiększając już i tak niewyobrażalną hordę, czekającą by wyrżnąć wszystko na swojej drodzę w pień. M42 thumb|250px|Yvraine, "Córka" YnneadaPomimo trwania brutalnej wojny z siłami Vecta, Lady Malys nadal znajdowała nieco wolnego czasu na nieco przyjemniejsze zajęcia. To właśnie ona została patronką praktycznie nic nieznaczącej Eldarki z Biel-Tan, Yvraine, pomagając jej zdobyć środki i rozgłos wystarczający, by stała się znaną gladiatorką na Arenach Commorragh. Ciężko stwierdzić czy Lady Malys wiedziała, że otwarcie kariery dla wojowniczki z Biel-Tan było jedną z najważniejszych rzeczy jaką zrobiła w swoim życiu. Yvraine, pomimo bycia utalentowaną zabójczynią, w końcu padła na jednej z Aren Mrocznego Miasta. Tak się jednak złożyło, że jej śmierć miała miejsce dokładnie w momencie narodzin Ynneada. Eldarski Bóg Śmierci wskrzesił więc gladiatorkę i obwołał ją swoim Posłańcem i Córką. Echo tego wydarzenia spodowało psioniczny krzyk który zabił miliony mieszkańców Commorragh i był ostatnim elementem którego Brama Khaine'a potrzebowała, żeby się rozpaść. Mroczni Eldarzy natychmiast rzucili się na Yvraine, nawet Ci nieświadomi że odpowiadała ona (pośrednio) za zniszczenie Bramy. Fakt że przejawiała tak potężny potencjał psioniczny był wystarczająco dobrym powodem. Kobieta zdołała jednak uciec dzięki pomocy Inkuba Visarcha, którego początkowo wzięła za wysłannika Lady Malys. Aurelia brała udział w walkach o Mroczne Miasto, kiedy Vect je opuścił. Wiadomo że walczyła przeciwko demonom ramię w ramię z Arlekinamy z Trupy Ukrytej Ścieżki. Gdy dzięki działaniom Lorda Vecta i Kheradruakha Dekapitatora doszło do zakończenia demonicznej inwazji, Lady Malys zeszła do podziemia. Gdy Asdrubael został zamordowany, o dokonanie zamachu oskarżono między innymi Aurelię. Ta do niczego się jednak nie przyznała i opuściła Mroczne Miasto, oficjalnie dlatego by uniknąć zemsty lojalistów Vecta. Wydaje się jednak dziwne, że po tysiącleciach planowania jak zdobyć tron Commorragh, kobieta po prostu opuściła Mroczne Miasto, gdy ten był pusty. Póki co nie wiadomo jakie są dalsze losy Aurelii Malys. Kobieta prawdopodobnie przebywa w Pajęczym Trakcie, planując swój następny ruch. Albo postępując z przygotowanym wcześniej planem. W końcu to Trupa Ukrytej Ścieżki, która od stuleci lojalnie walczyła u boku Lady Malys, wspomogła Uriena Rakartha w jego rytualne przywrócenia Asdrubaela Vecta do życia... Opis Osobowość Aurelia Malys ma dokładnie taką osobowość jakiej można było się spodziewać po Mrocznej Eldarce która swoim sprytem dorównuje Lordowi Vectowi - jest bystra i arogancka. Jak każda Mroczna Eldarka lubi patrzeć z góry na inne rasy, które uważa za znacznie gorsze od Drukharii. Samo słuchanie jak Lukas Łgarz posługuje się mrocznoeldarskim językiem sprawiło, że zaczęły boleć ją uszy. Z oczywistych względów nie przepada za swoim byłym mężem, Asdrubaelem Vectem. Ma też głębokie poczucie stylu i ekstrawagancji, które jest bardzo doceniane na mrocznoeldarskich dworach. Nawet równie egocentryczny co wyczulony na punkcie swojego stylu Książe Sliscus przyznał, że kobieta posiada wspaniałe kreacje. Umiejętności Aurelia Malys od zawsze była świetną wojowniczką - już na początku swojej kariery była w stanie własnoręcznie ubezwłasnowolnić orkowego Burszuja, a z czasem jej zdolności jedynie się polepszały. Dzięki spędzaniu dużej ilości czasu z Lhameanami Lady Malys szybko nauczyła się tworzyć mistrzowskie toksyny oraz niemal niemożliwe do zwalczenia trucizny. Jej intelekt jest tak wielki, że w trakcie walki kobieta jest zwykle w stanie przewidzieć ruch przeciwnika, zanim ten zdąży jakikolwiek wykonać. Z tego powodu wielu jej wrogów oskarżało ją o używanie psioniki - prawda jest jednak taka, że Aurelia jest po prostu geniuszem, tak w zakulisowych gierkach jak i na polu bitwy. Jakiś czas po uzyskaniu serca Cegoracha kobieta stała się jeszcze potężniejsza. Jej siła i szybkość zwiększyły się wielokrotnie, a w czasie intensywnych walk zaczyna otaczać ją swego rodzaju aura. Nie jest to jedynie przenośnia - Mroczna Eldarka w jakiś sposób nauczyła się emanować pole energetyczne, negujące jakiekolwiek psioniczne ataki skierowane w jej stronę. Aurelia w trakcie walk korzysta głównie ze swoich trucizn, których skuteczność jest zwiększona dzięki użyciu Spaczonego Panaceum. Poza nimi sięga również po ostrze, będące niegdyś prywatną własnością Śmiejącego Się. Broń ta przybrała miecz Ostrza Lady i wydaje się być do pewnego stopnia samoświadome. Aurelia korzysta również ze swojego wachlarza, będącego w rzeczywistości śmiertelnie niebezpieczną bronią energetyczną. Ciekawostki *Po latach zaczęła podejrzewać, że w rzeczywistości nie udało jej się pokonać Cegoracha a Śmiejący Się po prostu pozwolił jej wygrać. *Ma tendencję do wachlowania się, nieważne czy w miejscu w którym przebywa jest gorąco czy zimno. *Przez jej bliskie kontakty z Lhamaenami wielu fanów podejrzewa że Lady Malys jest biseksualistką. Nie byłoby to nic dziwnego, zwłaszcza jak na standardy Commorragh. Źródła Codex: Dark Eldar (5th edition) pg. 17, 21, 53 Codex: Dark Eldar (7th edition) pg. 46-50 Codex: Dark Eldar (8th edition) pg. 20 Lukas the Trickster Gathering Storm: Path of Archon Deathwatch: Rites of Battle pg.161 White Dwarf nr. 72 Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Bohaterowie Mrocznych Eldarów Kategoria:Kabała Czarnego Serca